


Flickering Lights

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-14
Updated: 2005-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together, they really could do anything. The strings of fate tied their fingers together that night. Together, they joined lips for what felt like the very first time, and they shuddered to the beat of the flickering light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flickering Lights

It was a long day in the park, and she sat, watching as the street lights flickered on and the golden sun faded beneath the thin, mauve clouds that drifted by. Sleepy children were being caried away by their mothers, and overplayed dogs walked right beside their masters, looking forward to the good night's rest they would soon have. 

 

Hilde's blank eyes stared at the darkening sky and stars, and she briefly wondered how long it would be until the people were all gone. The park usually cleared completely once the black had finally reared it's mighty head, and all the stars that dotted the sky stared down upon the empty lot. Her eyes were the only ones that stared back.

 

A few silhouettes of cars zoomed by in the distance, each bathing fast in that one particular light that flickered on, as if it were struggling to stay alive. The stars above didn't seem any different, each twinkling in their rightful spots, though one of them could die at any given time. Too much note taking in Astronomy class, she supposed. Comparing a star to a street light, her mind really was drifting into space.

 

"Hey Hilde." Snapping out of her thoughts, she felt her stomach flutter to the beat of the light as she turned to face the approaching woman. She took a deep breath, and stood just as the taller girl stopped in front of her.

 

"You came," said Hilde, trying not to sound as surprised as she felt. Roughly a weak prior, and they stood in this very park. Two girls, who became the best of friends, through common interest. It was no secret that Hilde was just a bit different, tending to wear boys clothing, as well as having an extensive knowledge on the art of sports, cars, video games, and such. Catherine wasn't quite your stereotypical girly-girl, either, being an expert pitcher on the girl's soft ball team during high school while Hilde batted. 

 

There was nothing they couldn't do together, as many would say, and the former Homerun Hilde let that little idea get to her head.

 

Together, they really could do anything. The strings of fate tied their fingers together that night. Together, they joined lips for what felt like the very first time, and they shuddered to the beat of the flickering light. 

 

Hilde could see the stars in Catherine's eyes tonight; last time it was cloudy out. She watched those tiny white dots flicker in her friend's eyes, unable to decide whether it was the stars or her trembling. They'd shared kisses in the past, experimenting, exploring, answering questions about themselves they couldn't answer alone. One week ago, they shared a kiss that sealed their fate. One week ago, everything became completely clear. And this night, the sky was clear, just for them.

 

"Shall we?" Hilde held out her hand, grasping onto Catherine's. Neither of them appeared to be having any second thoughts, as they crossed the street and headed toward Hilde's apartment. Once they reached the second floor, the dark-haired girl accidently dropped her keys twice before she could get it into the hole successfully. The two of them slipped out of their jackets and stood in complete silence for a few minutes, taking in the situation fully.

 

"You, um, really ready to take it this far?" asked Hilde, feeling her stomach cramp as her womanhood began to heat up and beat. She didn't want to just jump Catherine and call it a night, but damn was she ready to rip her hair out at that very moment if she didn't get anymore answers soon. She wasn't sure just how far the two of them could go, but once they sealed the gap, they knew it was time to dig deeper into their experiments. 

 

Catherine didn't reply, but slipped slowly out of her shirt instead. 

 

"Well, come on. We can't do this with clothes on, can we?" said Catherine, failing to sound as confident as she'd hoped to. Her stomach was in just as many knots, but they wouldn't get anything solved if they didn't travel farther down the road. It was something they felt the both needed, and as long as they were in it together, nothing could stop them.

 

Hilde slid her shirt off and headed toward her bedroom, Catherine very close at tail. The two of them flopped down onto the double-bed, with only the light of the open window streaming through. They laid side by side and stared at each other for a few moments, until Cathy reached out and took hold of Hilde's bra strap.

 

"May I?" she whispered, receiving a small nod in response. Catherine unclipped the underpiece with a snap and discarded it onto the floor, getting an eye-full of Hilde's breasts in the process. In turn, Hilde unclipped her bra and discarded it in the same fashion, drinking in each other's half-naked glory in the process.

 

Not knowing what else to do, the two of them moved in closer and engorged themselves in a deep kiss, flushing a bit each time their pert nipples came in contact. Feeling the heat between her legs intensify, Hilde instictively wrapped her leg around Catherine's thigh and sunk her tongue deeper into the other girl's mouth. Both of them were shaking, and a tug in her gut caused the smaller woman to bite her lover's tongue.

 

"Sorry about that." 

 

Deciding it was best if they didn't kiss like that for awhile, Catherine took the liberty of being the first to slide out of her jeans, leaving her in only a pair of sky blue lace panties. She crawled on top of Hilde, ample breasts dangling before the girl who breathed raggedly beneathe her. Hilde propped herself up on her elbow, while the most gorgeous girl in the universe sat nearly-naked on her lap. Using her free hand, Hilde studied the feel of Catherine's curves, staring for the rib and down to the hip. She had a very shapely figure, and those huge, round breasts just added to the lovely appeal.

 

"You're welcome to touch me anywhere you like," Cathy whispered, planting a small kiss on Hilde's temple. Wasting no time, she let her hands get a feel of those vuluptuous breasts, squeezing and massaging them while flicking the rock-hard, pink nipples with her thumbs. She sucked in a shaky breath when Catherine went for the zipper of her jeans.

 

"Like I said," started Cathy, leaving a small string of kisses down the side of her lover's ear. "you're free to touch me anywhere. Am I?"

 

Hilde paused for a moment, then nodded. "Together, we can do anything."

 

Catherine smiled. "That's right." 

 

Most of their nervous feelings began to subside, once they'd managed to worm their way out of every strip of clothing. It took a few minutes, but once the excited fluttering and Hilde's gut become too much to bear once again, she opened out her bare legs and presented Catherine the gold mine. Now that they were here, like this, undoubtedly wanting to go farther, it was time to do just that. Hilde smiled up at her blushing girlfriend and lazily laid her head atop her hands. 

 

"Next time we're here, like this, I want to be giving the full treatment," Hilde whispered, spreading her legs even farther apart to give Catherine full access. 

 

Next time, Catherine thought to herself, having only half-expected to be out of this place before they could even get this far. She'd done nothing but enjoy every single thing that'd taken place here right in this little bedroom, and if she had to go back and do this all over again, she would've in a heart beat. Laying below her was someone she loved; someone who shared the same fear and excitement over the next action being made. 

 

Catherine licked her fingers, and they slowly decended into the crevice of Hilde's cunt. She scissored them around in the deep, wet heat. Hilde's eyes drifted closed as she took in this new, strange sensation that filled her with so much. Those fingers sliding in an out of her were only the beginning, but she let a quiet moan rip when Catherine started flicking her clit back and forth. 

 

It wasn't long before Hilde found herself broken out into a sweat, and she clutched the sheets hard. Her head was ringing. So intense, that hot, tingly feeling swimming through her stomach as those fingers worked their magic. Though she was slow and careful in the process, Catherine hadn't a clue just how much pleasure the girl below her was experiencing; Hilde's knuckles began to turn white from squeezing the sheets so hard.

 

Catherine paused for a moment. "You okay?" 

 

"Keep... doing that," Hilde grunted, sounding as hazy as she looked. Her breathing picked up as the stimulation of her clit ensued, and she sunk deep into the mattress as she came. It was the most mind boggling thing she'd ever felt; it left her breathless.

 

After wiping up the small mess with a tissue, Catherine laid down beside Hilde, whom regained composure quickly, despite how blown away she looked in her former situation.

 

"How did it feel?" Cathy asked, slowly running her fingers through Hilde's hair as she spoke.

 

"Well," she pointed out the window, right toward the flickering street light. "kinda like how that looks."

 

"Ah-huh." Catherine stared at the flickering light outside, wondering how a dying bulb could possibly resemble a starting romance. The least Hilde could've done was compare it the something more romantic, such as the stars, but she let that one slide. After all, not all new things were perfect.

 

[End]


End file.
